


Depart from your mask

by Ghostboytriestowrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Being Boys, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Himbo Momota Kaito, Light Angst, M/M, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite
Summary: After arriving in Tokyo kokechi imedietly gets into trouble when he's late to class with the purple hair delquient boy he met on his way to school. After being chased by him some random castle things only go downhill from there.(Yeah so recentky i got into dangronpa and ya'll already know im a huge slut for persona 5 so lets GOOO)(Also more ships will be added as i decide things-)(Also also i might ass some of the cast from the previous games as p4 and p3 characters-)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Akiren: kokechi  
> Morgona: kiibo  
> Ryuji: Kaito  
> Ann: Kaede  
> Yusuke: Gonta  
> Makoto: Maki  
> Futaba: Miu  
> Haru: Rantaro  
> Sumire: Himiko  
> Goro: Shuichi  
> Sojiro: Koichi Kizakura  
> Mishima: Korekiyo  
> Hifumi: Angie/Tenko  
> Igor: Monokuma  
> Caroline: Monotaro  
> Justine: Monophaine

_He remembered it happened on his way home from school. He had stayed late to help clean up the classroom, normally he wouldn't be bothered. He was trying his best to avoid going home to his current foster family so he decided to stay a few extra hours._

_Big mistake._

_As he was walking home he heard voices, a man and women shouting to be precise. As he walked past he saw her struggling to push him off as he blanetly tried to force himself onto her. It was disgusting and there was no way he was the only one that could hear her screams for help. People were actively choosing to not get involved, the thought alone disgusted him._

_"Just get in the car!"_

_"I don't want to!"_

_Seriously how come no one was coming out to help?_

_"Please someone help! Please call the police!"_

_He just stood there staring, gripping his bag firmly._

_'I can't just stand by and watch this!'_

_Normally he wouldn't play a game he know he wouldn't win, which normally included more physical activates but he couldn't just stand by and let this happen and he couldn't think of something else to do, he couldn't come up with a scheme when the poor women was already being shoved into the car._

_"Hey common it's not very nice to bully women." He finally spoke up. It's okay he could do this, he was good at dealing with people._

_"What the fuck are you looking at? Isn't it past your bedtime." The man slurred. How rude everyone always had to bring his looks into it._

_"I'll have you know I'm 17, and you heard me back off this neighborhood is under my protection." He said all dramatic things. He tried to remember what the good guys usually said in these situations._

_"What? There's no fucking way some brat like you is 17. And just so you know I own the streets here not you." He spat back. "Now fuck off." And with that he continued trying to push the women into the car._

_He really didn't wanna get physical. It wasn't like he didn't have physical strength; he was surprisingly good at punching the few times he needed to use it but he was 5ft and he wasn't ready to go up against a fully grown man even if he was drunk._

_"I said back off!" The purplenette said stepping in between the two and pushing the man. For a brief moment he was pretty proud of himself, he was able to actually push the drunk but his heart stopped when he saw the man fall and hit his head. For a second he panicked his mask slipping._

_He didnt want to be a murder, despite the facde he gave off to his foster home and even classmates of being a evil supreme leader (which none of them beleived him except for the evil part) he very much hated death. He even (despite how much he hated them) refused to kill bugs. He didn't know what to do if he actually...actually…_

_"Ugh…" oh thank god baldy was still alive._

_"Damn brat I'll sue!"_

_And after that it all went downhill. The cops showed up later (he's never been a huge fan of them he always preferred detectives) and arrested him at baldys orders. He tried lying to get out of it, hell he became so desperate he told the truth but even then no one believed him. He already had a reputation for a lying delinquent in his hometown (which yes he was a liar but he was more of a prankster) but that didn't matter to them. They were following that bald fucks orders to a tee._

_He was held, sentenced and then sent on parole. Normally that would have upset him, parole sounds so boring but when his foster parents agreed to send him to Tokyo his interest was immediately piqued. Yeah being considered a criminal for something he didn't even do upset him but come on this was Tokyo! Inaba was nothing compared to it! New home new friends new games! Plus he got to get away from his foster parents too! He could've sworn he's heard of this kinda luck before._

_He was ready, he could finally escape the boring experience that was his current hometown. The most interesting thing to happen was the murders and fog from a year or so ago that was over for a while but now he could find different adventures!_


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT HERES CHAPTER 1 i hope ya'll enjoy. (Yes i know the time line is kinda iffy shut up)

Cold. So cold. God he couldn't believe he thought this plan was a good idea. Yeah running from the cops with the briefcase was fun at first it was a fantasy of his (of course this fantasy recently involved a certain detective chasing him instead.) But the result of getting caught wasn't as fun as he hoped it would be. Well hey at least he could say he's been tortured and drugged so that's fun. 

"I said wake up!" The faceless cop yelled at him. God his voice was annoying. 

"Aww Mr. Police officer I was having such a nice dream!~ You were there t-" a kick to his stomach immediately silenced him. "ow ow fuck fuuuck.." Yeah he's pretty sure his teammates would have punched him for being a smart mouth at a time like this. 

Mr. Jackass (no he didn't deserve a fun nickname, the dude was too much of a dick) began going on about his list of crimes which was just a balnet fabrication but whatever but Kokichi paused when he heard manslaughter. Right...that death was his fault..

"Sign here this is your confession." 

"Last time I checked I never confessed to anything! I'm just a normal defenseless high schooler!" He said pushing the clipboard out of his face. "You can't make me sign it that's against the law your supposed to uphold Mr. Lawyerman~" there you go fun nickname. 

"Oh you think this is funny?" The brunet yelled as he forcefully stomped on the younger males leg. "You know I need your hand to sign this but i don't care if you end up losing a leg." 

Oh fuck, the pain rushing threw him was so intense. He just wanted it to stop. Fine fine he could play this game. 

"Fine I'll sign it."


	3. try to live a normal student life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo another chapter. So yeah basically theres not many adults in Dangronpa so uhh i had to yoink some from the dr3 anime. So if you don't recognize his name hes the recruiter dude who was friends with kyokos dad. Also ive decided on the events of the games are like three years apart and shit. 
> 
> (Also yes i interduced shuichi really early bite me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So incase your curious about everyones roles from the 4th game
> 
> Yu: Byakuya  
> Yosuke: Makoto  
> Chie: Mondo  
> Yuikko: Taka  
> Kanji: Aoi  
> Rise: Sayaka  
> Naoto: Kyoko  
> Nanako: Nagisa  
> Teddy: Hiro  
> Adachi: Junko

Kokichi couldn't help but smile at the memory of his foster parents crying about him leaving. How they were gonna miss him so much but he has become such a troubled child and they just had to do this to reform him. God they were terrible liars. He was always really good at spotting them, he was a liar himself. And while he had little to no good memories with any of his foster families, the ones of their nabours scowling at them for taking in such disappointment was probably his favorite. 

He wasn't really a good person and he was fine with that, he didn't want to be and he knew he couldn't ever be that was proven when he tried to do the right thing and he was then thrown in a jail cell and painted a criminal. Normally his smaller statute got him outta trouble but this time that bald fuckers influence was too much (he never got to learn his name so he had resulted in calling him baldy because he's sure if he met him again he'd get pissed at the nickname.) 

"Did you hear about that accident?" 

"Yeah it was caused by one of those mental shutdowns right?" 

"I think so…" 

Huh. Not even a day in Tokyo and things are already getting fun. Yeah he doubted he'd solve the case within the year he was here but wouldn't that just be awesome? Even investigating it would be cool. 

Kinda reminded him of that transfer kid that came to Inaba Byakuya Togami or something like that. He remembers him being the talk of the town for a few weeks well before the murders started. He was some kind of transfer student who apparently came from rich parents who just abandoned him for a year. He was pretty sure Byakuya was a year above him, it was really hard to forget that blonde asshole. He also remembers how his group of friends continued growing each month until the detective princess (who he would forever be indifferent about the fact that her and her uncle set up his new living situation. He susposes he should thank the Kirigiri's if his new guardian was interesting) joined them and how no one really asked questions. He also remembered the really nice Junes employee who always gave him food constantly worrying about his health and size. Kokichi is pretty sure his name was Makoto, and he remembers him and the transfer student holding hands and going into the tv isle with all their friends. He didn't understand what they were doing but he didn't ask questions. He couldn't get close to them he couldn't get close to anyone, he didn't des-

With a start he jumped when he heard the train doors open and the loud sound of the announcer. Quickly grabbing his bag he rushed out of the train. 

Shibuya. It was a beautiful city full of so many people and so much life. He was excited. Okay so he just needed to find his train to Yongen-Jaya and then meet up with his new guardian. 

Glancing down at his phone to check directions he noticed a weird app on his phone. One he definitely didn't remember downloading. It had a ugly eye logo and everything. As he attempted to delete it he noticed something was wrong when the people around him stopped moving. People didn't do that. People don't just stop especially in cities. Looking up is when he noticed it. In the water fountain there appeared to be a figure of some kind of demon. 

T-that couldn't be real...it made no logical sense. Kokichi was a very logical person yeah he loved video games and anime but he knew monsters weren't real so how was-

And then the world resumed. Everything was back to normal. Kokichi didn't understand. No one else reacted, everything was just normal…

He decided he was just tired and opted to find the nearest vending machine for an energy drink. 

____________________________________

Once he arrived at Yongen-Jaya he immediately headed towards the Kizakura residence. After ringing the doorbell nonstop for 3 minutes which was fun at first but got really boring really quickly he was informed by a delivery man that Koichi Kizakura usually was at his cafe around that time. Quite frankly Kokichi found it insulting that he wasn't informed ahead of time. 

After opening the door he was greeted by a kind looking old man (he calls him old but the man was probably not that old, that or he just looked really young, Kokichi could relate). 

"Oh can I help you? Wait...oh your him!" He said standing up and putting down his newspaper.

"Thank you for the coffee." Said the old man as he moved out of the booth. "I'll see you tomorrow boss." 

"Of course." The blonde said waving goodbye to the customer and Kokichi stepped aside for the old man. 

"So you must be Kokichi Oma correct? Well I'm Koichi Kizakura. Oh and by the way I was informed by Kyoko about your compulsive lying so don't even try it with me okay? I have really good intuition." He said laughing a bit. 

"Who's Kyoko?" 

"Wh...what do you mean who's Kyoko? Kyoko Kirigri the detective princess? She's very popular with the kids these days, she's the one who suggested to your parents that you come live with me. I'm a friend of her dads…" wow this was going to be easier than he thought. 

"So that's how you know her. And here I was worried you were some reformed criminal or something…" 

"Wh...what? You're the only criminal here! And nevermind I see your already pulling tricks…" sighing the blonde undid his apron as he went to go hang it up. "Kyoko warned me you were a difficult child before you got into that nasty business. That's what you get for interfering with two adults. You better not do any of that while you're here okay? Now come on let me show you your room." He said as he headed up the stairs the purplenette following after him.

……..

His new room looked like shit. No no it was shit. It was an attic above a restaurant in the first place and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Oh oh and the bed was proped up on fucking milk crates. Perfect. Lovely. He was given shittier set ups in foster homes but still!

"Wow this is amazing thank you!" 

"Oh wait really? I know it's not much but-"

"I was lying. Ya know cuz I'm a liar...I kinda do that." He said making the blonde just tsk at him. 

"Okay well I'm going now. You can use the bathroom down stairs and if you need to shower there's a bath house across the street. Oh and there's plenty of food in the fridge but don't eat everything okay? Actually i won't even be that mad you need to grow a bit and that's about it. Oh and tomorrow we're gonna go visit Shujin Academy okay? You're gonna get introduced to all the teachers and stuff." And then with a wave he left. 

So this was...horrible…

Groaning, he dropped his bag to the floor and eyed the cardboard box with his stuff in it. He remembers it looked like that because he doodled all over it. It had all his possessions in it. 

He quickly changed into his pajamas and moved to lay down. Taking out his phone he spotted the stupid eyeball app. Great he apparently has a virus, who would want the identity of a delinquent on parole he doesn't know but whatever. Quickly deleting it he then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

____________________________________

When he awoke he appeared to be in a prison cell. How fitting. Sitting up he looked down to see himself chained to a ball. Great. 

"Get up inmate!" A little kid with bear ears yelled smacking the bars with what Kokichi assumed was a nightstick. Next to the bear/furry child that smacked the bars was an equally tall bear/furry child holding a clipboard; they were both dressed as wardens. Oh this was boring. The one with the night stick would be more violent and aggressive and the one with the clipboard would either be more cold and calculated or kinder. It didn't matter if twins were an overused trope. 

"No thank you." He said laying back down and putting his hands behind his head. 

"W-wait what?" The red violent one said. 

"Y-you have to get up!" The other added. 

"Why? This is my dream, I don't have to do anything." 

"...if he does not wish to come we cannot make him." 

And with that Kokichi saw the familiar blue cloud his visions as he returned to a normal sleep. 

____________________________________

After being introduced to his new school staff and being stuck in a car with boss Kokichi was happy to be home. Sort of. His homeroom teacher's name was Yukizome Chisa. She seemed very nice and didn't seem to have an issue with teaching such a 'dangerous' student like himself. Of course when she handed him his ID she accidently left a filter for a maid cleaning service. It was definitely one of those. Kinds of services. He didn't know if she used it herself or if she was a maid herself. He would have to save that for later as potential black mail but only if absolutely necessary. Besides that nothing of interest happened. 

He was so bored when he got back he turned on the tv in hopes of SOMETHING being on. Thats when he caught some stupid pandering program. He would've continued channel flipping id it wasn't for the cute boy on screen. 

"And now introducing the new age detective prince! Shuichi Saihara!" The announcer spoke and a pale boy with dark bluish hair and gold eyes walked onto stage. He was wearing a black baseball cap and a dark grey jacket with what looked like a page on one of the pockets. 

Kokichi couldn't help but notice the stripes tie he wore. It reminded him of his checkered scarf for some reason. God this Shuichi guy was pretty. He looked so nervous and he stuttered while talking to the show host. Yeah he could understand the appeal. Hopefully he was actually as smart as they were making him out to be and he wasn't just piggybacking on Kyoko's success. 

After finishing the interview Kokichi grew bored of the show and quickly shut it off. Sighing he headed up stairs and started getting ready for bed, only to be interrupted by the boss calling the down stairs phone and asking him to flip the sign. After doing so he headed back up stairs and laid down, Kokichi then closed his eyes only for him to dream of the prison cell again in which he continued to ignore the calls from the furry wardens.

____________________________________

Once he had woken up and gotten ready he had headed down stairs. Boss was nice enough to fix him a meal. Curry and coffee and after pouring as much sugar and cream in as the boss would allow him the coffee became acceptable. While eating he quickly searched up the so -called detective prince. 

Quickly following him on instagram. He always had a soft spot for detectives, he likes to think if him and this Shuichi guy switched places he'd definitely play up the role of a detective and probably have one of those smoke pipes that blew bubbles and a huge magnifying glass he'd pretend he burns ants with. Shuichi's aesthetic just looked like when your grandpa dresses your emo ass up. Which upon further inspection no his grandpa didn't dress him...his uncle probably did. It wasn't stalking. The guy was popular enough to have a wiki page and well Kokichi was gonna read it. Apparently he was currently living with his uncle as his father was busy with political business and there was nothing stated about his mother. His uncle owned a detective agency and Shuichi solved so many cases that's how he ended up with his title. It was actually a cute story. 

"You should probably get headed to school." Boss said as he grabbed the empty mug. 

"I guess…." He groaned dramatically sinking into his seat. "But u dont wanna go! I'm scared they're all gonna bully me!" He cried as crocodile tears began forming. "Please don't make me go boss! I already get picked on for my size! What if the school bully tries to fight me? I can't defend myself!" 

"Enough whining Kokichi you need to go to school." He said shaking his hands as the purplenette just sighed.

"Fine fine." Getting up he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

"Oh don't forget to flip the sign!" 

Kokichi just ignored him as he walked towards the train station.


	4. Vulgar boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided everyone's personalities are mixes of themselves and the character who's role their taking up. So heres kaito and kaede!

The train ride to school was very boring. Apparently train rides aren't as fun as he originally thought they would be. Not to mention he was constantly pushed around because of his size so that was great. He remembered when he boarded the train everyone was talking about how dangerous the trains were because of the mental shut down incidents, and it's not like he wanted to get into an accident he just wanted something to happen. Okay maybe he was being a tad bit over dramatic but who cares.

____________________________________

Of course it had to rain too. Bored out of his mind he eyed a puddle before going over and jumping in it. Later he was gonna cry to his teacher he needed a spare and then he could contuie exploring Shujin since they barely let him do so on his own since he was 'so dangerous' and he wanted to find all the good hiding spots, also he had no intrests in classes so that was another bonus.

"What are you doing?" Asked a female voice as he slammed his foot into another puddle. 

"Playing in puddles." He said cheerfully as he looked up to the owner of the voice. She was wearing the same uniform he was yet she was whereing a white hoodie instead of the white turtleneck. She also had music note hair pins and aa bunch of jewlery. 

"Your uniform is going to get wet." She said crossing her arms." 

"Yeah so what? I'm bored and it's fun to play in puddles!" He said as she just shook her head. 

"You're not a little kid. Act like you're your age." Sighing, the blonde leaned against the wall behind her. "You're gonna be cold at school you know?" 

"Annnd? I'll just ask to go change and then I'll go back home because I got sick nehehe!~" he laughed as she moved to put her hands on her hips. 

"You're like a child who craves attention so they misbehave and act out to get that attention."

"And your acti-" before he could finish he was cut off by the sound of a car near them rolling down its windows.

"Akamatsu-san do you need a ride?" Looking up at the man in question he wore a tracksuit and had the ugliest hair Kokichi had ever seen. 

"Oh yeah…" her expression immediately changed. She was originally annoyed but now she was very timid and looked almost scared as she moved to enter the car with the man. 

"Oh uh do you also need a ride?" He asked. 

"Sorry sir I'm a boy, unless your also into that!" 

The man immediately glared at him as he rolled up the window and drove off. Kokichi was pretty sure his comment got to him. 

"That fucker!" He heard a voice from behind him, turning to look. He saw a taller boy with purple hair wearing the same uniform he was except his jacket was on the wrong way. Wow just...wow.

"That fucking pervy teacher god dammit!" He yelled at the long gone car that definitely couldn't hear him. 

"Oh so he really is some perverted weirdo...he even asked me to get in the car too! I'm so glad i said no!" 

"What? That's just like that fucker! Suguru Kamoshida is the scum of Sujin Academy! He always acts like he's the king of the castle and that he can just harass girls and shit just because he was a Olympic champion or some bs like that! And everyone lets him get away with it!" The vulgar boy said as Kokichi just tilted his head to the side. 

"Mhm...thats nice and all but i have to head to school soooo…" hopefully he could end this conversation as soon as possible. This guy wasn't that interesting.

"Oh you're a shujin kid too! Are you a first year? I'm Kaito Momota luminary of the stars and a second year! Hey that makes me your senpai!" Okay so maybe he wasn't a delinquent he just dressed like one and acted like it because? Maybe to make up for how much of a dork he really was? And now that he looked closely at the jacket Momota-chan was wearing (once again incorrectly like seriously whyyy) inside was a galaxy pattern. Okay so he was just a huge dork.

Oh okay so maybe this idiot could be fun. 

"Oh you're an astronaut? That's so cool I'm personally a supreme leader! Hey while you conquer space I'll conquer the earth okay? Oh and if where ever in trouble we'll come to help each other!" 

"Wh...well um I'm not an astronaut yet...I finished the test but they said I can't go to space until I finish highschool." The boy admitted.

"So they let you take it. I thought only college students could take it?" 

"Oh well uh...i kinda faked some paperwork for it...but even after they found out they still recruited me! They just said I had to finish high school first...along with some other things…" he said sighing. 

"Oh okay...Also I'm a third year so yeah I'm not calling you senpai Momota-chan~ If anything you have to call me senpai nehehe~" 

"H-huh? Don't call me that...and are you sure you're really small." 

"Who knows? I'm a liar, maybe I'm actually the same age as you or maybe I'm not even a Sujin student!" 

"Oi stop that! You're making this conversation unnecessarily difficult!" The purple haired boy yelled as Kokichi burst into laughter. 

"Oh god you're such an idiot! Really easy to provoke to!" 

"I'm not an idiot and I'm not easy to provoke!" 

"Then come catch me Momota-chan let's play tag!" And with that he instantly ran off with the taller boy behind him. 

"Get back here you fucking gremlin!" 

"No you have to catch me first!" 

As he continued running quickly, dipping into what he hoped was a short cut, threw an alleyway he couldn't help but continue taunting the other boy. It was hilarious to see him get more and more angry as he looked forward to the familiar street ahead. Perfect they made it to sch-

Kokichi instantly stopped as he stared up at what should be Shujin Academy which was instead replaced by a castle. 

"What the hell." He mumbled as he looked around. This was the correct street he remembered the layout. 

"What the fuck." Momota had said as he stopped next to the other. "Why is Shujin a castle? Is this some prank or something?"

"There's no way it's a prank...I saw the school yesterday and it didn't look like this! There's no way they could have changed it in less than a day! But if it is I'm really impressed.."

"...Yeah sure"

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a liar? Isn't this basically what you do? They could've changed it for the freshman or something as a prank and either you saw it yesterday or you never came here yesterday!" Momota said with too much confidence. 

"A-are you stupid? I'm actually telling the truth something is wrong!" 

"Yeah okay. Well I'm not gonna listen to any of your bs. If you change your mind and you wanna stop acting like a brat come then come with me! I believe in you!" And with that Momota-chan began walking through the drawbridge.

"Wh..you have gotta be kidding me right? If you go in there you're not coming back out!" 

But Momota-chan just ignored him as he continued walking. This guy was either insane or stupid actually proubly insanely stupid. Well it wasn't a Kokiche problem, he just had to ignore it and go try to find the real Shujin. 

But when he tried to turn away and begin walking he couldn't. "...god dammit." And with that he quickly followed the moron across the drawbridge. 

"See there you are! I believe in you and you came!" 

"Shut up."


	5. Meeting the lawyerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i figured interrogation scenes would be short ALSO if your curious about who Gozu is hes from the dr3 anime and hes the dude who wears the bull mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short I promise I'll try to add another chapter later

_"My name is Gozu Nijima." The lawyer said as he moved to sit down across from Kokichi._

_"You're certainly bigger than the other lawyers, are you also here to beat me up and inject drugs into me?" The purple hair boy tried to seem more in control but the effect of whatever the hell they injected him with was clearly taking place._

_"No, now i want you to tell me what happened from the beginning. This is my case and I won't let him take it from me."_

_Him..? Was he talking about? No no he wouldn't do that. Even if one of his team mates betrayd him he didn't want to think it was him because of all the time they spent together...but then again Kokichi wasnt stupid and he was the only one that was completely a equal to him. Maybe if he talked to this Gozu dude he could try to pretend he wasn't betrayed but also...he needed to get out. He doesn't remember why but he's pretty sure he was in danger and that if he didn't convince Gozu of his innocence he would be utterly fucked._

_"...okay I'll begin."_


	6. Persona?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell i suck at action scenes but heres the next chapter!

"Holy shit this place looks so fucking weird, its like a medieval castle!" The purple haired teen exclaimed as they walked through the beautifully decorated halls.

"Wow Momota-chan is very observant and smart! Oh wait that was a lie.."

"S-shut up I'm just saying!"

As they continued walking the taller boy seemed to get more and more frustrated. At the unfamiliarity of the 'school' Kokichi wasn't any better but he tried his best to remain as calm as possible.

"Halt intruders!"

"W-what?"

"Holy fuck!" They both yelled in union when they saw the huge knights enclosing around them.

"Hey don't scare me like that! But man your costume is super realistic...is this for some play or something I don't know about?" Momota-chan asked walking up to one of the guards like the idiot he was.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The smaller male said as Momota-chan just waved him off.

"Chill out dude it's just like for a show or like cosplay or something."

"Why are you intruding on King Komishidas castle?"

"...what? Are you guys-"

"Intruders will not be dealt with lightly." The knight declared as he raised his sword right next to Momota's neck.

"Oh fuck oh fuck.." Okay okay he could probably fit in between those two guards and he was pretty fast so if he started running they would chase after him and that would leave a opening for-

"Run Oma!" With the yell Momota-chan had knocked over one of the guards. "Run dude!"

Great a self sacrificing idiot. Self sacrificing only leads to nothing but horrible shit...he would know..

"Don't be stupid Momota-chan lets go!" He quickly grabbed the others hand and began running down the hall. He wasn't going to just leave him. Momota was entertaining or at least that's what Kokichi was gonna stick with.

As they ran Kokichi noticed Momota-chans limp. Most likely from a sports injury. It might be a problem and if he didn't want to leave him behind he would have to slow down his pace a bit. "Gah! Fuck!" The taller boy yelled as he fell, dragging Kokichi down with him. "Shit!"

"There's the intruders!" Two of the guards yelled.

"Fuck fuck! Go Ouma go! I-I'll hold them off now!"

He decided to ignore the other. It was stupid to sacerfice yourself for other people so Kokichi wouldnt leave the idiot to that fate.

"Common we can talk about this!" Talking was a good start, these things were vaguely human/and or human and his number one skill was talking people into and out of things. "King what's his face doesn't have to know we're here if you would just let us-" but before he could finish he felt himself getting wacked across the face from the end of the sword.

"Oma!..K-Kokichi!" Momota getting sucker punched was the last thing he saw before his vision faded into darkness. Maybe if he woke up he could make fun of the bruise it left.

____________________________________

Weird hell wasn't anything like he imagined. He knew he wasn't going to heaven. One good deed of trying to save a woman didn't immediately make him a good person.

"Inmate will you talk to us now?"

"....go ahead..this cell is so boring…"

"Welcome to the velvet room. I summoned you beca-"

"Nope already bored. Can I wake up now? Momo-chan might do something stupid without me."

"Of course of course...puhuhuhu...just know this room will have more perks once you seal your contract."

"Oh? What kind of contract? Is it for super powers?"

"Sort of...but that's for later. Right now I wanted to remind you of your values...remember what you did for that woman."

"Oh you mean like how I saved her and then everyone treated me like this big ol meanie because she lied about how i assaulted baldy? Yeah doing the right thing was soooo worth it! Oh wait that was a lie nehehe~" despite his cheery tone his signature laugh sounded more upset than usual.

"No matter what I do people will always see me as a villain because that's what I am."

"So? You don't have to play the traditional hero you know. You can carve your own path."

Kokichi was silent for a while, he had no idea what the vague bear like thing was saying. He supposed he meant that Kokichi could be an antihero but that still didn't fit him. He wasn't a hero and he never would be.

"Okay I'm done awake time now!" Laying back down the purplenette closed his eyes. Even though he was trying to seem bored he just wanted to get back to Momota, the idiot probably tried to sacrifice himself or something.

____________________________________

"Hey Kokichi...hey!" Kokichi slowly opened one eye and stared up at the other.

"Oh Momo-chan wants to wake me up but I can't wake up without a kiss from a prince! Although I suppose a pretty delinquent would do to!"

"W-wah don't say shit like that! God how hard did you hit your head?" The purplenette said standing up his face flushed pink.

"A-anyways…I'm glad you're up...I'm not sure what I would do if you died saving me…" he mumbled the last part as he moved to sit on a barrel next to the shitty wooden bed Kokichi was currently laying on.

"Also from now on you're my sidekick!"

"...what?"

"You're my sidekick dude! You almost died trying to save me and now as my sidekick I'm going to protect you!"

"Shouldn't you be the sidekick? Also I didn't try to save you, I was trying to save myself." Lying always made Kokichi feel better but Momota-chan just shook his head.

"No no you were definitely trying to save me! And that's why you'll make a great sidekick ya know?"

"No that doesn't make any sense at all."

"Damn your kinda dumb you know that right?"

"I'm sorry did you just call me dumb? You do realize I'm smarter than you right?"

"Well not like that your more like...emotionally dumb, you know? And after this we're gonna train okay? Trust me we'll get out" the taller boy yelled excitedly connecting his fists. God this was annoying and Kokichi didn't understand but it was best to just ignore it.

"Yeah whatever." Hopefully by just agreeing and pretending to understand his nonsense they could start trying to find a way out of here.

"Alright let's go sidekick! Now as your first job Kokichi your gonna have to find the way out!" There he goes using his first name again.

"Hey why are you using my first name? I'm flattered you think of me this way but I think you're moving a bit fast."

"H-huh? No it's not like that...It's just considering the situation we're in we might as well ya know?"

"Mhm no thanks I hate my first name!"

"W-what?"

"Just kidding! You should have seen the look on your fave Kai-chan! Nehehe~"

"I swear to god every conversation we have hurts my brain…"

"Oh I should shut up then I might kill the only braincell you have left!"

"What the fuck did you say?"

____________________________________

After a while of more banter the two agreed to search the cell trying to find a way out.

"There's no way out Kai-chan! We're going to die here! WAAAAH PROTECT ME!" Yelling the purplenette grabbed the taller boys arm hugging it closely as his face got pink again.

"S-stop doing that!" He said shoving him off which only made Kokichi laugh.

"Okay so it seems like we can't get out!"

"Uh well no shit."

"Lucky for you I'm already coming up with plans to get us out, how good is your acting? Actually nevermind your to dumb I'll do all th-"

"So these are the intruders...of course Momota would be one of them." Came a disgustingly distorted voice. Kaito immediately stepped in front of Kokichi to protect him as the king entered with his guards.

"Honestly I was afraid it was a pair of thieves but it seems like it's just to delinquent peasants."

"Komishida let us out! I dont know what the fuck any of this is but i demand you let us out!"

"You think I'm just gonna let you out? After you trespassed on _my_ castle? Are you stupid? Actually nevermind we both know you are." The black haired man said, stepping towards them, making Kaito flinch. That...that wasn't a good thing.

"Guards restrain the smaller peasant." Before Kokichi could do anything he was immediately restrained by two guards and pushed against a nearby wall. Looking up in horror he watched Komoshida punch Kaito in the face and step on his bad leg making the other cry out in pain.

"Such a vulgar ape...you just keep interfering. You need to learn your place, peasants!'

"K-Kaito!"

"I-It's fine! D-Don't do anything stupid kokichi.." Kaito said still trying to play hero as the whatever the fuck this man was contuied hitting him. Even when Kaito was the one being hurt he still wanted to protect Kokichi. Someone he barely knows.

_**What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?** _

A voice rang in his head. He didn't know who it was but he felt like he could trust him.

_"No...no it wasn't, I wanted to save her even though it ended how everything else does for me. I don't regret it!"_

_**Very well... I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!** _

"Stop…"

"What are you mumbling to yourself about peasant?"

"I said stop!" He yelled, glaring at the shitty king. "Or are you so old you're losing your hearing?"

"Oh I'm sorry is the peasant talking back to me? Fine I'll kill you first, guards!"

Kokichi felt an impact from one of the guards hitting him and looked down to see the fake glasses he was wearing broken on the floor. Yet for some reason he still felt like there was something on his face. Reaching up to touch it he felt a mask and for no logical reason something inside of him, the voice from earlier was telling him to pull it off. He roughly grabbed the mask and began pulling on it.

He felt a horrible pain as he struggled to rip it off like it was glued onto his face.

"P-Persona!" He yelled ripping off the mask which turned into a blue fire that soon engulfed him.

"K-Kokichi!"

"W-what is this power...guards get him!" The two guards melted into the floor before reappearing as two Jack o lanterns riding on broomsticks.

"Pfft are those supposed to be scary? They were waaay more intimidating before. Arsene!" He watched as the two jack o lanterns/guards were quickly turned back into the gooey substance from before completely melting into the floor.

Kaito quickly got up from the ground and shoved kamoshida as he grabbed the keys. "Let's go!" He yelled, grabbing Kokichi's hand and dragging him out of the cell, instantly locking the door and throwing the keys.

"Let me out you peasants!" The king yelled banging on the bars.

"Uh no? You tried to kill us!"

"Yeah fuck you." Kaito said as he looked at Kokichi.

"So uh what's with the outfit change?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I have no idea."

"W-what? Shouldn't you know? Aren't you like super smart or something?"

"I never said i was super smart!"

"Yeah but your always calling me dumb and its really obvious your really smart! That's like the kinda person you are." So kaito can read people really well huh? Well that could be troublesome.

"Well yes I am really smart...and definitely smarter than you but that's not too hard, but no i don't really know what this is...all i know is that it's called a persona and mine is called Aresne."

"Uhh Aresne?"

"Look I can figure all this out but first i wanna leave so let's go."

"Right right okay.."

"Oh! Before we go can i have a kiss for saving the damsel in distress?~ nehehe~"

"Uh no? I'm not a damsel and I wasn't in distress! And as my sidekick it's your job to save me the few times I need it."

"Mhm suuure.."


	7. Is that a cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EYYY KEEBO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know this took a while and the endings a bit rushed so im sorry but heey keebo-

Kokichi continued running forward with Kaito only a few steps behind him. 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" 

"Yeah we just gotta keep going up, dungeons are usually underground. Of course I'm not surprised that's such a confusing thing for Kai-chan to understand."

"W-what? Fuck off!" 

"Anyways off topic when am I going to get that kiss?"

"I'm going to punch you." 

The shorter boy laughed as they continued walking evenly coming across a drawbridge that was winded completely up. 

"Well great. Okay let's go fix it." The taller male said going over to the bridge. "So how do we cross it?"

"I don't know." 

"I don't know isn't a good answer! Common use that weird brain of yours and figure out how we get across this thing!" 

Okay wow rude. But he supposed he had no choice but to figure it out or else he'd have to hear kai-chan complain the whole time. 

"Okay okay just give me a second." Well the statue next to the bridge looked suspiciously placed. But also touching it could be a trap or it could require keys and while Kokichi was pretty sure the powers weren't just a spur of the moment thing he obviously didn't have a good control over them at the moment and he didn't want to alert any enemies not to mention kaito was basically useless in this situation an-

"Hey! Hey you guys over here!" 

"What the?" 

"Oh shit there's someone trapped here!" Kaito immediately ran towards the voice with Kokichi behind him. 

"You idiot what if its a tr-...is that a cat boy?" Okay he knew wherever they where (kokichi was betting a diffrent world no matter how illogical it sounded) was weird as fuck. The persona thing that he didn't understand, the guards turning into jack o lanterns etc. etc. But now things are just getting weirder. In Front of them seemed to be a boy around their age with a slight robotic look to him with two metal cat ears sticking out of his head. 

"Hey, I'm not a cat! Im a human!" 

"Yeah but like..you got cat ears dude...not to mention you're obviously a robot." 

"Hey, that's robophobic! I'm actually a human i just got turned into a robot but just because i'm a robot now does mean you can say those things to me!" The weird creature defended itself just making Kokichi laugh more as kaito just shook his head but gave up on trying to argue. 

"Oh hey since you're a robot now do you have a dick?" 

"Excuse you that's a very rude question to ask! And just shut up and let me talk! I'm stuck here and you two are stuck on the bridge so if you help me out of here i'll help you guys cross that bridge how does that sound?" 

"Hmm..well i don't know what you think sidekick?"

"Well he could be working for Komoshida...but then again he is locked up so i think we should let him out." 

"Hmm...if you say so." Kaito had then moved to grab the keys and let the weird robot cat thing out. 

"Haha freedom! Yeah you thought you could hold me but I'm-" 

"Oh Kai-chan his hair is actually really soft! And his skin feels like a person's skin! He's almost like a human just without all the squishy meat." 

"Hey first of all those comments are very rude second of all Im not a toy!" 

"Oh come on, I always wanted to play with a robot! Oh hey do you have a jetpack? You could fly us out of here!" 

"W-what? No I don't.."

"Aww you're a boring robot, I don't wanna play with you anymore!" 

"H-huh???" 

"Yeah just ignore it this dude switches up his personality a lot. Anyways even though i don't entirely trust you we have to work together to get out of here so let's introduce ourselves. My name is Kaito Momota luminary of the stars!" 

"And I'm Kokichi Ouma, evil supreme leader! My organization has over 10,000 members and we basically rule the world!" 

"W-what? There's no way that's true!" 

"Well who knows i am a liar after all! I could be lying about it or I could be lying about lying! Just ask Kai-chan I've lied a lot since we met!" 

"Yeah he also does that. It's kinda hard to tell sometimes but it's fine. Anyways what's your name?" 

"Huh? Oh right uh my name is K1B0 but you may call me Keebo!" 

"Okay keeboy tell us how to leave!"

"Oh right okay so first we gotta go back to the bridge and I'll show you how to make it come down." Keebo said, walking towards the statue and pulling on its mouth lowering the bridge.

"Alright let's go!" Keebo said as he began crossing it followed by the other two. 

____________________________________

While following after the weird catrobot or catbot Kaito kept looking at Keebo suspiciously which just seemed weird to Kokichi. It seemed completely out of character. 

"Sooo...why are you constantly glaring at him?" 

"Well because it's weird that some weird robot is in a medieval castle! It just oozes suspicious! Plus as the hero i have to protect my sidekick!" 

"I'll have you know that comment is very robophobic Momota-kun! I'm not gonna attack you!" 

"Yeah but we don't know that yet and jus- oh shit enemies!" Kaito yelled (and stumbled to the ground which was kinda funny) as the trio was stopped by a guard. 

"Stop intruders in the name of King Komishida!" 

"S-shit! Kokichi what do we do?"

"No offense Momota-kun but you're a bit of an amateur...But speaking of which Ouma you can fight to right?" He asked noticing the smaller boys change in clothing. 

"Yup!" 

"Perfect lets shut them up! Come to me Zorro!" The white haired male yelled as the blue flames engulfed him as an entity similar to Arsène appeared. Kokichi assumed it was the catbot's persona. 

"W-wait you have one of those things too? But you're a cat robot thingy!" 

"I said stop being robophobic! Just be quiet and stay behind us! Common Ouma let's do this!" 

Kokichi nodded at the other, summoning his own persona and using eiha against the bedside brute. 

"Hm not bad Ouma-kun but let me show you a trick. Certain shadows have weaknesses and if you explode them you can make combat easier! Here if you don't know an enemy's weakness just ask me if I have some stored in my memory bank!" He said directing a wind attack at the Jack o lantern effectively knocking it down. 

Kokichi nodded as he obliterated the incubus with a few slices followed by Keebo destroying the Jack o Lantern himself. 

"Wooow! Keeboy you know so much about those weird monster things your way more useful than kai-chan!" He said draping his arms around the robocat for a hug.

"H-hey!"

"I can't tell if that was a backhanded comment or a lie but that doesnt matter. We need to keep going. Your outfit changed back, you seem to not have complete control of your powers yet."

"What? Yes I do! I've been doing this for years!" 

"Wait really?"

"Nope that was a lie nehehe~" 

The robot groaned. "Lets just go okay?" 

____________________________________

"So we're finally at the entrance. I guess you're not a completely useless robot after all." 

"....I'm going to take that comment as you being tired after everything." Keebo said, sighing. 

"Anyways...we should get a sidekick. We don't know if more of those guards are coming. Oh Keebo are you coming with?" 

"No I still have something I must do…"

"Uh okay let's just go." The taller male said, grabbing Kokichi's arm as the world started to blur together into a mix of red and black. 

____________________________________

"Welcome back to the real world." A robotic voice rang from Kokichi's cell phone.

"hey what are you two doing out of school?" Looking over at the source of the voice the purple haired boy spotted two cops. 

"Oh fuck.."

"Hey hey it's fine sidekick it's time for the hero to step up." 

"Well are you going to answer?" The cop asked, quaking his brow as his partner crossed his arms. "Yes uh...me and my new friend our train got on the wrong train.." 

"Uh huh.." 

"And we were just heading to school I promise!" God Kaito was a horrible liar. 

"Y-you see sir my new friend helped me! I was so scared on the train since it's my first time in Tokyo and it's my f-fault we got on the later one because I couldn't figure out the fancy train machines and i s-started crying. Momota-san helped calm me down! But I think i d-distracted him and we ended up all the way across Tokyo by accident…" he said, starting to tear up. "I-I know I should have known better but please don't punish Momota-san because I'm useless! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Hey hey calm down kid you're not in trouble. Just go to school okay?" 

"R-really? Thank you so much Mr. Police officer! I promise I'll try to be on time from now on!" He said waiting for the officers to walk off before he started giggling. 

"Jesus dude you really just lied to those guys like it was nothing…" 

"Well duh! It's not that hard plus it's fun!" 

"Yeah yeah lets just hope the school falls for it to." 

____________________________________

"Well well well look who's late. The delinquent transfer student and Shujins very own trouble maker. I can't tell which of you is the bad influence." Looking up, Kokichi saw a man he thought was the guidance counselor. 

"Hey now thats no way to talk to a new student and even about Momota-kun." Came a familiar voice. Kokichi just sighed as he was confirmed right when he saw Komishida's face. "Ouma-kun right? I know he was a bit of a troublemaker in his hometown but I'm sure they have a good explanation for being late."

"Wait what about Mamata-kun? Remember last year?" 

"Of course but that's water under the bridge...now how about Momota coming to explain to me what happened and Ouma can go to his homeroom teacher. Miss. Yukizome right? Well she should be up in the teacher's lounge so go find her. " 

Kaito had just glared at the gym teacher as Kokichi headed up the steps. "Bye bye Kai-chan I'll see you after school!" He said waving at the other. 

"Kai-chan? Are you two already that close?" 

"Nope!~"


End file.
